Narapidana
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang terpidana. Sementara dunia mengganggapnya telah mati dieksekusi, Naruto telah menculiknya dan menentukan sendiri hukuman untuknya. /Kumohon—bunuh aku!/—kau adalah milikku Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi/ Yaoi, NaruSasu, Dalam tahap menuju BDSM.


**Fanfic ini Shin tulis hanya untuk selingan semata.**

 **Tanpa menggunakan EYD yang benar, dan penjelasan yang kurang detail guna menghindari kalimat panjang.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung Content dewasa, tidak untuk dibaca anak kecil, dan penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dalam pembuatan cerita menyimpang.**

 **Ini Semi Canon. Dengan setting 'tanpa' perang melawan Kaguya. Naruto pahlawan desa yang berhasil memberantas akatsuki, dan membunuh madara jadi-jadian diangkat sebagai Hokage baru.**

 **Status Sasuke adalah missing nin sang penghianat desa. Yang artinya tidak membantu Naruto sama sekali, karena disini Madara asli dan Kaguya tidak pernah muncul.**

 **Sasuke berhasil dikalahkan Naruto dan ditangkap sebagai nara pidana.**

 **Kelengkapan warning: Yaoi, PwP, Typo(s), Smut, Rape, bondage, BDSM, sedikit Gore, gaje bin ababil, OOC, Naruto egois, abuse story.**

 **Charanya minjem dari MasKis.**

 **No Bash!**

.,,,,

.,,

.

*** ‡‡ ***

Di dalam ruangan berpenerangan redup berdinding beton. Jeruji-jeruji besi tersusun kokoh memetak di sudut ruangan. Yang nampak dari kenyataan memang adalah sebuah penjara. Penjara pribadi. Dengan seorang narapidana menghuninya. Tergeletak terbelenggu dengan rantai besi terhubung di kaki ranjang.

Suara gemerincing rantai terdengar kala sosok itu bergerak. Terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan deru nafas memburu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..." Rupanya mimpi buruklah yang mengganggunya.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Kemudian menyibak poninya yang tumbuh terlalu panjang.

Melangkah menuju wastafel, mata onyks itu memandang pantulan dirinya di permukaan cermin.

Penampilannya tidak terlalu berantakan menurutnya. Hanya saja dua poni yang membingkai wajahnya sudah tumbuh sepanjang leher. Mengingatkan nara pidana itu kepada kakak kandungnya.

 _Splassh_

Uchiha Sasuke, nara pidana yang beberapa lama tinggal di sel khusus ini, membasuh wajah pucatnya akibat mimpi buruk yang rutin menghantui. Walaupun ruangan ini sangat tenang, tidak pernah ia dapat tidur terlelap tanpa kegelisahan sedikitpun.

Menatap pantulan dirinya kosong, meratapi apa yang telah ia lewatkan. Jika saja dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk tertangkap pasti tujuan itu telah tercapai. Menghancurkan Konoha, kampung halaman yang telah membuat kakaknya menderita. Kakaknya yang malang, yang harus menjadi kambing hitam dan menanggung segalanya untuk kepentingan desa yang telah menyia-nyiakannya.

Mengingat dirinya telah membuat kesalahan membuat dadanya sesak.

Keadilan tidak akan dapat dituntut. Untuk segala pengorbanan kakaknya bahkan atas nama yang telah kotor. Untuk itu sebelumnya Sasuke berusaha menciptakan keadilan itu sendiri. Dengan menghancurkan Konoha, desa yang dilundungi oleh kakaknya.

Semua menuduhnya jika itu salah, tapi pendiriannya tidak berubah. Karena dunia inilah yang salah.

 _Tap-tap-tap_

Oyksnya melirik ke samping, arah suara langkah menuruni ruangan ini. Hingga sosok besar seorang pria terlihat lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke membuang muka.

Mata saphire yang tertutup oleh penerangan redup menatap iba ke dalam penjara. Jubah bercorak merah dengan lembang negara api itu dilepasnya untuk ditaruh di gantungan paku pada dinding.

Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam jeruji setelah membuka kuncinya.

"Hai Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Senyuman berusaha ia kembangkan di bibirnya ketika mulai bersuara.

Namun hanya hening balasan dari pemuda raven itu.

Sosok besar itu menghampiri wastafel dimana narapidananya berada. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh ujung rambut raven itu namun segera ditepis.

" .me-nyen-tuh-ku!" Kecam pemuda raven itu.

Namun sosok besar yang menyandang gelar hokage itu malah tersenyum.

"Rambutmu sudah memanjang teme. Kukira aku bisa membantu memotongnya agar pantat ayammu kembali terlihat." Ucapnya penuh candaan, yang dihadiahi glare oleh sang empu.

"Apa Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dobe! Hanya kau yang selalu datang ke penjara ini. Jadi tanyakan sendiri hal itu pada dirimu." Suara itu seolah terlihat kesal. Membuat orang yang dipanggil dobe itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu ke rumah untuk makan jika kau berkelakuan baik Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti hewan peliharaan, Hokage ke tujuh!"

Yang dipanggil hokage ke tujuh itu mendelik menyela. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu serendah itu!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menahanku disini?"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu Sasuke!"

"Lebih baik biarkan aku mati dieksekusi daripada seumur hidup menjadi peliharaanmu Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriaknya dengan tatapan bengis. Menatap nyalang seolah yang membuatnya terkurung dalam tempat ini adalah pria di depannya. Walau mungkin benar.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa membiarkan hal itu…" Dengan suara sendu pemuda pirang itu berkata. "-Aku mengejarmu hanya untuk membawamu pulang, bukan untuk membuatmu dieksekusi."

"Lalu apa arti semua itu sekarang? "Tanya Sasuke tajam." Sekarang kau membuatku harus bersembunyi untuk selamanya!" Ucapnya keras.

"Aku membawamu lari dari eksekusi itu awalnya tidak bertujuan untuk menahanmu. Aku juga ingin kau menjalani kehidupan biasa. Jika saja kau menurut dan melupakan balas dendammu... aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini padamu." Ucap pria bernama Naruto itu dengan nada menyesal.

Kenyataanya memang adalah Naruto menculik Sasuke sebelum proses eksekusi. Dan membuat pengganti yang menjalani proses itu hingga Sasuke berstatus telah mati. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke kini berada di penjara khusus di bawah tanah rumah dinas hokage yang Naruto dapat. Dengan bantuan Tsunade dan pihak-pihak yang dekat dengannya. Mereka telah setuju jika Narutolah yang mengurus Sasuke. Sedangkan pihak petinggi dan masyarakat luar telah percaya jika Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Sasuke masih menunduk menatap tetesan air keran.

Kedua tangan Naruto terjulur untuk menangkup pipinya dan membuat mata onyks sendu itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini."

"Jika aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sana seluruh dunia akan memburumu Sasuke. Berada di sisiku adalah hal yang terbaik untuk saat ini." Sela Naruto. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Memagutnya dengan penuh perasaan, walau tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Ini tidak benar. - bukan hal ini yang harusnya kulakukan." Bisiknya ketika Naruto memberi jeda.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak, sebelum beralih mendekat ke leher Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Bukan hal serendah seperti ini yang harusnya kulakukan!" Bentaknya kepada Naruto.

"Maaf... aku mencintaimu. Belumkah kau menerimaku sedikit saja?" Pinta pemuda pirang tersebut, memelas menatap Sasuke.

Tidak disangka jika Hokage ke tujuh seperti dirinya menyukai narapidana hukuman mati yang telah disembunyikannya.

"Jika saja kau tidak menghalangi... tujuanku harusnya sudah tercapai."

Mata saphire itu berubah tajam. "Dengan menghancurkan Konoha begitu?" Ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sungguh Naruto tidak dapat menerimanya. "Walaupun Konoha hancur, tidak akan ada yang berubah Sasuke. Kau hanya akan membuat penderitaan dimana-mana."

Sasuke menatap tajam ketika Naruto mengatakannya. "Aku tahu kau menderita-"

Bugh

Kalimat Naruto langsung terpotong oleh tinju keras Sasuke di pipinya, hingga membuat wajahnya terlempar menghadap cermin wastafel.

"Tahu apa kau tentang penderitaanku? Hah! Jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti perasaanku!" Bentak pemuda raven itu.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengkilap dari balik tangannya.

Saphire Naruto membesar, melihat sebuah kunai telah berada di tangan narapidana kesayangannya. Mungkin Sasuke berhasil mencuri dari sakunya saat berciuman tadi.

Onyks itu menatap nanar kunai dan rantai yang membelenggunya. Berapakalipun ia menebaskan rantai bervolume tebal itu adalah hal percuma. Jika saja ia bisa menggunakan chakranya, pasti sudah sejak awal Sasuke kabur. Sedangkan kenyataannya aliran energi yang biasa disebut chakra itu tidak akan pernah lagi mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, karena Uchiha Sasuke sekarang adalah—manusia biasa. Chakranya telah disegel, sehingga Sasuke hanyalah manusia tanpa memiliki kemampuan ninja. Jangan tanyakan sharingan miliknya yang telah buta sejak pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Memakai sharengan melebihi kemampuan tubuh hanya akan menyebabkan kebutaan kepada sang pengguna. Sasuke juga tidak perlu bersyukur Sakura memasangkan mata dari seorang pendonor hanya agar ia dapat melihat lagi.

"Cih! Sial..!" Lututnya jatuh menumpu lantai. Tangan pucat itu meremas ganggang kunai yang tidak akan pernah membantunya keluar dari sini. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar. "Jika aku tidak dapat membalaskan semua ini, lebih baik aku mati." Kunai diangkatnya tinggi bersiap menghunuskannya lurus ke perutnya sendiri.

 ** _PLAKK_**

Tapi sebelum sempat itu terjadi, Naruto menampar kuat pipinya hingga Sasuke terlempar ke lantai.

Saphire itu menatapnya murka, lalu menginjak tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang kunai agar pemuda raven itu melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini?" Bentak Naruto.

"Keh~!" Sasuke meliriknya dengan kernyitan sakit pada tangannya yang tengah terinjak. "Kenapa— kau selalu—menghalangiku?" Suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau pikir melihatmu merobek perutmu sendiri adalah hal yang menyenangkan?!" Ucap Naruto penuh emosi. Tentu ia akan selalu menghalangi sahabat tercintanya itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Bukan hanya ketika Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Ingatlah betapa Naruto berjuang gigih agar Sasuke tidak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ini adalah tubuhku sendiri. Kau tidak berhak melarangku! AKH~!" Ketika mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke rahang Naruto mengeras. Pemuda itu bahkan memutar injakannya pada tangan Sasuke agar kalimat itu terhenti.

"Jaa~ kalau begitu akan kutunjukan… apakah enak rasanya jika kunai ini mengoyak tubuhmu." Berikutnya tangan Naruto sudah menjembak kepala Sasuke.

"Argh!" Pemuda pirang itu memungut kunainya kemudian melempar Sasuke ke atas ranjang.

Belum sempat Sasuke berusaha bangun Naruto telah menduduki tubuhnya dan menarik rantai yang membelit tangannya untuk dikaitkan dengan besi kepala ranjang.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Menarik-narik tangannya kasar, meronta agar dapat lepas. Tapi percuma. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya melempar tatapan membunuh kepada orang yang mengekangnya.

Tidak memperdulikan rontaan Sasuke, Naruto menarik tali pinggang yukata Sasuke, lalu membukanya dalam sekali sentakan. Mata sapphire itu menatap liar pada tubuh indah di bawahnya. Dada bidang dan tonjolan perut yang sedikit terlihat dengan pinggang rampingnya. Tidak ada kain lain yang melekat pada tubuh itu selain yukata yang telah menjadi alas Sasuke tidur. Membuat Sasuke menggigil oleh udara dingin penjara yang membelai kulitnya.

Naruto menyeringai, memperhatikan kunai yang ada di tangannya lalu menjilatnya sensual. Menatap pemuda di bawahnya penuh arti, dengan aura hitam yang membahayakan.

"Ap-pa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Pikirannya tengah was-was menyadari jika pemuda pirang diatasnya sedang kambuh.

Seperti membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke telah membuat jinchuriki Kyuubi orang terkuat seentro Konoha dengan gelar hokage ke tujuh itu marah.

"Kau menginginkan kunai ini bukan? Akan kutunjukan bagaimana cara menikmatinya." Suara itu berubah lebih serak dan dingin.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya ketika ujung dengan kilat tajam itu menelusuri kulit dagu dan lehernya.

"Tid-dak!" Lirihnya serak, mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghindari ujung tajam itu.

"Arrrghhh..kk…" Hingga dengan pelan kulit dadanya tersayat mili demi mili membentuk sebuah huruf. Lequid merah merembes pada tiap celah daging yang menganga.

Senyum puas tercetak jelas di bibir Naruto. Memperhatikan inisial namanya pada kanvas putih tubuh Sasuke dengan tinta merah yang menebal dengan sendirinya.

Tangan tan itu beralih menulis huruf berkelok di perut Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, menahan rasa perih sayatan yang membelah kulitnya.

Tidak sanggup membuka mata hanya untuk melihat wajah antusias Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana senang dirinya menyayat tubuh sempurna seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"keh... "

Naruto menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Apa rasanya seperti yang kau bayangkan, ketika kunai ini membelah tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto sarkastis.

Sementara Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya. Naruto merasa tidak senang diabaikan seperti itu. Tangan tannya mencengkram dagu Sasuke agar pemuda raven itu menatapnya. "Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke!" Geramnya. Menekan ujung kunai di bawah telinga Sasuke, hingga butiran cairan merah itu keluar dari sana. "Atau aku akan memotong telingamu!"

Ancaman Naruto sepertinya berpengaruh, dengan perlahan mata onyks itu mulai terbuka. Melirik pedih, menyadari Naruto dapat melakukan apapun padanya sekarang.

"Bagus. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, bagimana rasanya?" Kunai itu turun melewatkan leher Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba membelah puting kirinya.

"Arrgh!" Sasuke dapat melihat sayatan yang membelah putingnya menjadi dua itu. Lidah Naruto terjulur, menjilat dan mengecap darah yang keluar dari kulitnya lalu mengulumnya.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, rasanya sangat perih ketika lukanya itu bercampur dengan saliva Naruto kemudian dihisap kuat.

"Katakan Sasuke!" Perintah Naruto. Seraya menikmati darah yang keluar dari puting Sasuke, layaknya bayi yang meminum susu dari payudarah ibunya.

"Perrrih, idiot!" Rupanya pemuda Uchiha itu masih bisa mengumpat.

"Hah? Kupikir kau menyukainya." Nada bicara Naruto seolah jika dia memang keliru.

Namun bibirnya tersenyum puas. Melihat huruf 'N' dan 'S' terukir di tubuh polos itu dengan beberapa sayatan lain sebagai hiasan. 'NxS' lambang penyatuannya dengan Sasuke, puas menegaskan jika Sasuke adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Bahkan pemuda raven itu tidak berhak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hanya ialah 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang berhak melakukan ini padanya.

" _By the way_ … rasa darahmu manis juga Sasuke. Membuatku ingin lagi." Ucapnya. Sibuk menjilati sayatan panjang di dada Sasuke.

"Boleh aku nenen lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada kekanakan, namun suaranya tidak sepolos matanya yang telah berkabut.

'Dia sudah tidak waras.' Pikir Sasuke, menggeleng pelan. Tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya sudah cukup pedih.

Namun Naruto tetap membelah dua kali putting kanan Sasuke hingga darah keluar dengan cepat. Mulutnya sudah siap melahapnya dan menghisap putting terkoyak Sasuke dengan kuat.

"ARGHH… sakit—" Sementara Sasuke berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuh bergetar. Kakinya tengah menendang-nendang untuk meronta. "Dob-be…Stop! Ergh-kkh." Dan terus merintih ketika Naruto menghisap-hisap puting perihnya dan sesekali mengulitinya dengan gigi.

Jangkun Naruto bergerak turun, meneguk setiap cairan yang terasa ketika menyusu pada putting kecil Sasuke yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan 'nenen'nya, lidah Naruto menari di setiap sayatan yang ia buat. Membersihkan darah kental itu dengan air liurnya yang memperparah perih di tubuh Sasuke.

"Hen-tikan~!" ringis Sasuke ketika Naruto menjilatinya tanpa henti. Sedikit rasa geli lidah itu tentu dapat dirasakannya. Sasuke tidak ingin mulai terangsang, karena dia bukan masokis.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sedang mengobatimu." Suara Naruto berubah lebih ringan.

"Baka! Kau hanya akan membuatnya menjadi infeksi. Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke. Keringat sukses merembes di dahinya akibat perlakuan Naruto. Sedangkan wajahnya memerah menahan perih.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata birunya. Menelisik setiap ekspresi pemuda tidak berdaya itu yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi!" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Jika kau sekesal itu kau bisa menumpahkan amarahmu padaku. Tapi aku mohon, jangan berpikir untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri. Karena aku tidak akan dapat membawamu pulang kembali jika seperti itu." Ujar Naruto terluka.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus. Kalimat Naruto tidak berarti baginya, mengingat selama ini pemuda pirang itulah yang menumpahkan segalanya pada tubuhnya. Mengekangnya dan memaksanya untuk tetap disisinya.

"Berjanjilah Sasuke!" Pintanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam padanya. "Tidak mungkin aku berjanji hal seperti itu sementara kau terus melakukan ini. Lebih baik aku mati!" Desisnya.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala! Jika aku membebaskanmu di laur sana… apa yang bisa kau lakukan! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri." Bentaknya.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar hal itu. 'Tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri' apa benar itu akan terjadi? Apa benar kemampuan ninjanya sudah tidak ada sama sekali? Memang benar dirinya bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kembali aliran cakranya. Tidak kali ini saja Sasuke memikirkan hal itu. Tapi setiap saat, mengingat dirinya bukan lagi apa-apa dan tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan ingin rasanya Sasuke menghilang dari dunia ini.

Menghancurkan Konoha kini tinggal angan-angan belaka. Tidak mungkin untuknya membersihkan nama Uchiha yang telah kotor. Bahkan untuk kakak yang telah mengorbankan segalanya. Hanya cacian tanpa penghormatan untuk mereka. Dadanya berdenyut sakit karena tidak akan ada keadilan untuk kakaknya baik untuk dirinya.

Naruto tersentak ketika air mata jatuh di pelupuk Sasuke. "Sasuke… maaf," Sadar jika mungkin kata-katanya melukai pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kumohon—bunuh aku!" Pinta Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Tidak bisa—

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mengiba Sasuke. Hanya membayangkan cara membunuh pemuda itu saja ia tidak sanggup.

-kau adalah milikku Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Dan hanya dengan mengklaim Uchiha Sasuke sebagai miliknyalah Naruto dapat menjamin jika dirinya tidak mungkin membunuh pemuda itu.

Sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

~Go to chapter 2~

.

.

.

…

Pengen BDSM yang kayak gimana buat cerita ini.

Mungkin aku bisa nulis perchapter peride. Tapi pendek mungkin.

Kalu readers ada ide silahkan review, tapi ntar aku Cuma pilih yang nyantol di otak.

#dirajam rame-rame

Hehehehhh…


End file.
